Emmett and Edward have msn!
by st.als.twilighters
Summary: Emmett and Edward have msn!


Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (18:48):

_H__ey what u up dude?_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (18:49):

**Nothing**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (18:49):

_suuuuuuuuuurrrreee...... U r just watc__hi__ng Bella, "SLEE__P__" I believe you _

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (18:50):

**Shut up Emmett**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (18:50):

_I'm __no__t speaking Eddie_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (18:51):

**Leave me alone Emma**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (18:51):

_DON'T CALL ME EMMA, SE__X__ ED__!_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (18:52):

**fuck off Emma**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (18:52):

_Ugh........ SO GOOD_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (18:53):

**Go screw your wife**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (18:53):

_Go screw your __bitch,__ Eddie_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (18:58):

**why do you screw yourself?**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (18:58):

_because I actually have a dick, unlike you So I can_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (18:58):

**fuck off**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (18:59):

_I am.........._

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:00):

**-walks off-**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:01):

_-DRAGS __H__IM BAC__K__- Least I can get it up__!_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:02):

**-slaps him across the back of the head-**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:03):

_ooohhhh Getting kinky are we Se__x__ Ed Maybe Bella has de-virginised you__ after all_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:03):

**shut it**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:04):

_Oh God Edward, I love it when u you talk dirty Jesus Thats good__!_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:05):

**-slaps him-**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:05):

_Oh God I love it when you d__om__inate Me_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:06):

**fuck off**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:06):

_Master Master, __P__LEASE__!!!!!_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:08):

**Go screw rose**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:08):

_Oh Rosie, so beautiful......and so good to bang_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:26):

_Eddie?_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:26):

_Eddddddiiiiiiiiie?_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:26):

_EDWARD YOU BASTARD COME BAC__K!_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:26):

_FINE_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:27):

_Se__x__ Ed and Bella sitting in a tree, __K__-I-S-S-I-N-G First co__m__es Love, then co__m__es marriage, then co__me__s the baby in the golden carriage_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:28):

_Thats __no__t all, Thats __no__t all_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:28):

_The babies drinking alcohol_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:28):

**go screw Jasper**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:29):

_EEEWWW I'm telling Jazzy_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:30):

**go on then**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:31):

_I'll tell __h__im later when he co__me__s __on__line_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:31):

**fine**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:31):

_H__ows ur __P__ussycat__?_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:32):

**fuck off**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:32):

_uummmm Bella wanks_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:33):

**-slaps me-**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:33):

_OOOOOWWWW I love it when Rose slaps my dick, but..__...__U R MY LITTLE BROTER DON'T DO T__H__AT__!_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:34):

**speaking of Rose go sCrew her**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:35):

_oohhhh so u admit u Cyber-smacked my cock?_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:35):

**NO!**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:36):

_but...but.... U R MEAN__!_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:37):

**i know**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:37):

_BELLA DOESN'T WANT YOU S__H__E IS __H__ORNY FOR JACOB__!_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:39):

_BELLA WANTS JACOB_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:39):

**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:39):

_Bella is screwing Jacob......_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:39):

_IN __H__IS DREAMS _

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:40):

**Weirdo!**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:41):

_S__H__E STILL WANTS __H__IM T__H__OUG__H__ Loser__!_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:42):

**shut up you muppet**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:43):

_I am __no__t a muppet SE__X__ ED__!_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:43):

_I am a too se__x__y for my s__hi__rt Vamp__!_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:44):

**fuck off**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:44):

_No_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:44):

**pisshead**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:45):

_I can't piss, __on__ly EJACULATE_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:46):

**fine then fuckhead**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:47):

_Yh, Rose's had is FUN to fuck_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:47):

**whatever freak**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:48):

_H__ey__!__ I ain't the __1__00 YEAR OLD virgin__!_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:49):

**i'm a 108 **

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:50):

**idiot**

Rose'sLitleFuckToy says (19:50):

_Totally_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:51):

**fine**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:52):

_Is Bella se__x__y when she is naked?_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:53):

**FUCK YEAH**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:53):

_Ohhhh I gotta wank to that_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:53):

_S__H__ITE IG__N__ORE T__H__AT_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:53):

**Why is my name saying Mrs Draco Malfoy?????**

**EMMETT! IT WON'T CHANGE U BASTARD!**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:55):

_I gotta to go Rose is here and her gfsdghfbsnaiofkmadsl_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:55):

_Roses's foot was toudsfcbnj\akmslz_

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:55):

_Rose's foot wasssssssssss Fuck ts BYE_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:56):

**say hi to Rose for me**

Rose'sLittleFuckToy says (19:56):

_W__IIIIII__LLLL DOFGCYASCNJAL;_

Mrs Draco Malfoy says (19:56):

**huh! Wank....HEY!!!!!!!!**


End file.
